White Rabbit in the Club
by KvotheNN
Summary: After being ditched by Yang in Juniors club, Weiss finds solace in a friend that she had never expected to see there, a cute rabbit faunus.


**WELL LOOK AT THAT!**

 **I made another fic! it was a sudden idea to do a Velvet X Weiss fanfic, but I think it turned out really good!**

 **Like I said before, I'm trying to post fics in a schedule, which will be AT LEAST one fic each two weeks, so 14 days for now I will have another thing (There is a possibility that I can post something in the Monday between normal posts, but don't take that for granted).**

 **That said, there are two possibilities for the next post, either it will be a new chapter for Ruthless Remnant OR a League of Legends fic (Because there are not nearly enough for me).**

 **Oh, this is supposedly a One Shot, but if enough people want, I'll maybe write a new chapter.**

* * *

Weiss sat on one of the bar counters in the "Three Bears" Club, two empty glasses of 'Blue Sunset' laying in the counter while she held another one in her hand, drinking it with a bored look on her face.

She turned around in the rotating bench and leaned against the counter, while sipping the drinking and looking at the dance floor, where Yang was dancing with the Malachite twins to the rhythm of the mixed songs that the DJ with a bear plushy head played.

The heiress closed her eyes and sighed while reprehending herself for falling for Yang's argument about going out that night when both their partners were out dating. She'd planned to go to a cafe during the evening and study for the night, but the blonde made a good point of taking advantage of the situation and changing her routine a bit, and then dragged Weiss to this club that, accordingly to Ruby's story, was the one that Yang had destroyed before.

She looked sideways to the big man that took care of the more expensive bottles on the bar, he had short hair and a well-made beard, wearing a black waistcoat and a red tie. He looked a little bit uneasy with Yang's presence and often cast glances towards her general direction. The name of the man was Hei Xiang, but he was well known for the nickname Junior, a name that even Weiss herself heard sometimes as the owner of one of the best clubs in Vale.

And his fame was well deserved; his bar had a vast collection of beverages from all around Remnant, from wines to high quality liquors and even some cheaper stuff like vodkas and _cachaças_. And the place itself was incredible. It was big enough for a small concert, had VIP lounges around the corners and in the second floor, and the dance floor was big enough to let 100 people dance without bumping each other. The lights alternated between red and white, and small projectors in the ceiling created holograms of trees and petals around the perimeter of the dance floor.

Weiss was very satisfied with the place itself, but since her companion had left her in order to dance with the other two girls, she was not in the mood of getting off of the bar and stop her drinking for now.

"Excuse me." She turned around and called for the waiter. "I would like one more, please."

"All right ma'am, may I take those glasses too?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

And the staff was nice. That was definitely a plus.

If there was one problem with her set up, it would be the other people in the club, especially the men.

Weiss was not one to dress poorly, so she was wearing a long-sleeved white buttoned blouse with some cleavage, a blue skirt that venture no further than her knees, a black stocking and a white pair of strap high-heels. She'd also chosen to let her hair down this time, to give her sort of a more mature style, and wore simple earrings with a small necklace with a blue gem in it.

And Weiss noticed that this look seemed to attract a relatively big quantity of guys that were interested in her. Or at least in her body, as she had the impression that most people there had no clue about who she was, which was a good thing in itself, since if they knew she was the heiress of the SDC, there would be even more men interested.

The waiter dropped another drink in the counter before her, and Weiss took it with a sigh, instantly drinking from the glass.

While supporting herself with her elbow in the counter, she heard a noise of someone sitting on the empty seat at her left. She turned her head with a frown, ready to send one more man away, but was instead surprised by who appeared there.

A woman sat on the bench with a tired look on her face, she was wearing a light brown dress held by only one strap over her right shoulder and went to just over her knees, with bare legs and modest black high-heels. She was using kind of a heavy make-up though, with a black eyeliner and purple eye shadow. But she caught Weiss's attention not because she was pretty, but instead because she was an acquaintance. If it were not the brown rabbit ears, she would not have recognized Velvet in the club.

"Velvet?" Weiss asked with caution, just to be sure.

Velvet's ears perked up as she recognized the voice, and instead of the tired face that she had only moments earlier, she looked at Weiss with a big and happy smile.

"Weiss!" The bunny faunus jumped and hugged Weiss. "I'm soooo glad I found someone I know!"

"Whoa!" Weiss hug the girl back in a mix of surprise, fondness and the desire of not falling backwards and being the center of attention of the bar. "Nice to see you too Velvet."

"Oh, sorry." Velvet apologized breaking the friendly hug and sitting back on the bench, visibly less anxious than a moment before. "It's just that Coco and Fox vanished when we got here, so I was alone…"

"Oh, so you were abandoned by your teammates too?" Weiss asked while velvet ordered a glass of apple liquor.

"Yes. Who abandoned you?" She asked back while the waiter filled the glass and put it in the counter.

"Yang." Weiss pointed at the dancing floor. "She brought me here at the pretext of relaxing but ditched me to play with the twin friends." Velvet drank a little sip from the liquor and her ears perked up. "Truth be told, I was expecting that she would make a move on me tonight."

The faunus looked at the heiress with a puzzled look and a small smile before shyly commenting on the situation.

"Didn't know you swung that way."

Weiss waved her hand nonchalantly.

"It's not that it's a secret, it's just that I already have enough pretenders without the world knowing that I like women too."

Velvet chuckled lightly while hearing Weiss's response.

"Makes sense. By the way, you look good on these clothes Weiss." Velvet said with a small grin.

"Thank you." Weiss responded, her cheeks a little red both because of the alcohol and the unexpected compliment. "You look gorgeous yourself."

"Hehe." Velvet laughed softly while drinking more of her liquor.

* * *

"You're kidding!" Weiss exclaimed while hearing Velvet's story.

"I kid you not, I entered the room and Coco was on top of Fox, both completely naked, she looks at me like there's nothing wrong with the situation and says: 'He's helping me with my homework.'." Velvet laughed covering her mouth with her hand, while finishing the tale on how she found out about Coco and Fox relationship.

Weiss, on the other hand, was face palming in the counter while laughing.

"I don't believe she actually had the guts to use that lame excuse."

Before the girls there were a couple of bottles on the counter, one empty Rum and a tequila bottle half emptied already, with some lemons on the side.

They had been talking for almost two hours now, which put the clock well past midnight, almost at 1 in the morning. The dancing floor behind them was even more agitated now, and if the last time Weiss scanned the crowd, Yang was nowhere to be seen, just like the Malachite twins. The most probable reason was because they went to some place to have sex. That still bothered Weiss a little, since she was expecting that outcome for herself, but she was having a great time with Velvet, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Didn't expect you to be this open about your personal life Velvet." Weiss commented while pouring two more tequila doses on the glasses, and preparing the lemons.

"Well, I think I am more relaxed than normal being with you tonight." Velvet responded with a wide smile while supporting herself in Weiss thigh.

"C'mon, one more dose bunny girl~" Weiss playfully called Velvet to another round of shots.

"I don't even remember the order to do the things Weissy~" Velvet retorted, also playfully.

Weiss sighed with a smile on her face and decided to give the Rabbit faunus a little tease.

"Okay, follow my lead then." Weiss grabbed Velvet's hand and brought it close to her face. "First, you need to wet the space between your finger and your index to put salt." She then put the space in Velvet's hand in her mouth, while salivating a little to make it moist. The heiress could see Velvet's face completely astonished. "Then you put some salt on it." Weiss let go of Velvet's hand, but she was still half in trance.

Weiss did the same thing to her own hand, and pushed one of the glasses into Velvet's clean hand.

"Now we drink!"

Giving the little shout seemed to be enough to take Velvet out of the mini trance, and both of them drank the liquid at the same time.

Just when Velvet was starting to reach her hand to the lemons, Weiss shove one slice into the bunny girl's mouth, while simultaneously putting one on her own.

Just a moment later, Velvet puffed her cheeks with her face blushed.

"You're mean!"

Weiss, on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing.

"Haha, sorry! But seeing this side of you was actually pretty good too."

After a short moment, Velvet broke the mask of anger and chuckled.

"Ladies?"

Both of the girls looked at the other side of the balcony to the person who had talked to them.

The owner of the place, the so called Junior, was mentioning them to get closer, as he had something to speak. Both of the girls arched her backs in order to get closer to the man.

"What is it?" Asked Weiss, a little curious on why the man had called them.

"Well," Junior smiled while beginning to talk "Your friend, Yang, asked me to give the keys to one of the VIP rooms if you found yourself a… company." He concluded while putting a key in front of the heiress.

Weiss was momentarily speechless at what Junior had spoken, but when she got her mind back in control the owner was already too far to be able to hear her complaints. She turned around to speak to Velvet instead, but the rabbit faunus was completely flustered.

"Erm.. I don't know what was that but…!"

Weiss started to talk and try to explain what was that, even though she had no idea, but was silenced by Velvet's index that was pressed on her lips, while the faunus smiled with a naughty smile. Velvet stood up, grabbed the key and the tequila bottle, and started walking towards the staircase that led to the VIP rooms.

Weiss looked at her a little astonished, but decides to follow-up the other girl nonetheless. Grabbing the half-empty bottle of tequila, she walked fast in the same direction that Velvet went with a smile on her face.

* * *

Weiss caught up to Velvet as the later inserted the Key in the door lock at the room indicated at the key chain.

Velvet looked to Weiss sideways as she approached, talking with a smile.

"You sure about this Weiss?"

Weiss stopped at her side, thinking about what was happening. Suddenly, she closed her eyes and started drinking from the tequila bottle on the spot, gulping three times before reopening her eyes and shortening the distance between them.

Weiss pushed Velvet against the door, hugging her with one hand in her nape and the other on her waist. She approached Velvet's ear and spoke with a soft voice.

"Well, I'm not against it." She spoke, and soon after gave a small Bite on her human ear.

"Hng…!" Velvet moaned with a soft and low voice, and while grabbing Weiss's butt, she opened the door to the room and they both entered the room embraced and kissing each other.

The door closed behind them as Velvet pressed the heiress against the wall and pressing her tongue further into the other girl's mouth.

Weiss player with Velvet's tongue for a moment, fighting for control over the kiss, but they parted soon after, with the heiress pushing the bunny girl onto the bed.

Velvet hit the mattress with a muffled sound, courtesy of the fluffy blanket.

Weiss kicked her high heels off and slid over Velvet in the bed, making her way from the faunus's hips to her Head, and taking off the brown dress at the same time.

Velvet purred while Weiss revealed her black and brown lace underwear.

Reaching the face of the rabbit faunus, Weiss kissed Velvet's mouth again, this time taking the initiative and playing with her tongue on the mouth of the other girl, while rubbing her leg against Velvet's pussy.

Velvet, now completely passive, just laid down while appreciating Weiss's caress over her and embracing the heiress back.

Weiss broke the kiss and let Velvet panting while she begun to lay a barrage of kisses on her body, trailing down her neck, chest stomach and finally reaching her pussy.

Weiss removed Velvet's panties, lightly scratching her nails on the faunus's legs, making Velvet shiver.

Then, before starting to make the oral on Velvet, Weiss only breathed over her pussy for a moments, which only made Velvet anticipate even more what was coming next. Then, in a moment, Weiss placed her mouth over her pussy and started licking vigorously.

"Hnngg! That is very good Weiss!" Velvet moaned while grabbing the heiress's white hair end forcing her face down on her pussy even more, "Very good indeed~."

While licking the other girl's pussy, Weiss took of her skirt and started to unbutton and toke off her blouse, revealing a set of white underwear, with a garter belt holding her stockings up.

Velvet pushed the heiress's head down with even more force, with both of her hands, as she came arching her back.

"So?" Weiss crawled back over Velvet's panting body, but stopped at her chest, now giving a loving dose to her breasts. She started sucking on the right one while pitching the left, which made Velvet give a little cry of pleasure.

"Oh God, You're good… HNG!"

Velvet took in the sensation of Weiss's mouth over her nipple, and took advantage of the situation to took Weiss's bra off.

Weiss stopped playing with Velvet's breasts and moved over to kiss her again.

"So, what do I deserve?" She said while licking Velvet's neck.

Instead of responding, Velvet grabbed Weiss's butt and pulled the heiress's body over her own. Weiss got the message, and slowly slid over the faunus's body, the other girl licking her body as passed over her.

Weiss placed her hips over Velvet's face, and the faunus girl promptly started to caress the pussy over her face with enthusiasm.

Weiss threw her head back as the pleasure started to flow in from her lower body, one of her hands caressing her clitoris and the other massaging her own breasts, as she bit her lower lip with closed eyes.

Velvet decided to make things a little more interesting, and moved her focus exclusively to Weiss clitoris, flipping it with her tongue and rubbing her teeth against it.

"HNNGG! GOOD LORD!"

Weiss arched to the front as she came, as she ejaculated a little over Velvet's face, making her shine a little, but that didn't stop the faunus.

In a swift move, Velvet threw Weiss in the bed with her belly up. Then, while she stood on her knees, she lifted the heiress's hip over to her face, with her legs spread at the sides of Velvet's head, and started sucking Weiss's pussy again while spreading it.

Weiss, who had not yet recovered from the early orgasm, started moaning louder and louder, until she came again over Velvet's face, now wetting a lot more than just her face.

Velvet dropped Weiss's body on the bed, crawling slowly up to the heiress and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Was the warming-up satisfactory?" she asked purring on Weiss ears.

"Hmm, yes it was. How about we continue?" Weiss responded while lifting her leg to rub against Velvet crotch while her hand wandered through the faunus's back.

Velvet smiled and began another battle for control over each other's mouth.

* * *

The light that entered the room trough a gap in the curtains was hitting Weiss's face. She would not have cared if this was nearly impossible in the dorm room.

She covered her eyes with one hand while waking up and took in the room that she was into.

It was a nice place, well decorated with a TV on the wall in front of the bed. At her left, a bathroom door was open , revealing a shower big enough to fit 3 people. But what crew her attention was the double bed that she was in, or rather, the situation she was in said bed.

She was completely naked, with the exception of her left stocking, which was still in her leg. She could see her panties suspended on the edge of the TV.

"Hmm… Weissy~…"

Weiss heard the quiet voice at her side, and instantly remembered what had occurred in the night before.

During the frustration of not having a partner for a time and being ignored by Yang, she ended hooking up with her senior Velvet, of all the people.

Velvet was hugging the heiress arm, curling up in her direction as if she wanted the comfort and heat that her body offered.

Weiss gave a little smile while patting the faunus head and ears for a moment.

"This might not be so bad…".

* * *

 **That was it, thanks for reading this! Hope you liked~**


End file.
